The House of Hades
by HorseHat23
Summary: Another House of Hades fanfic...But trust me it will be worth it! With new monsters, new friends and enemies, and danger around every corner, how will the demigods get to the Doors of Death in time to rescue Percy and Annabeth? Also, witness the incredible battle between the camps as our Greek friends fight angered Romans! Who will come out on top? Rated T for tortellini :)
1. 1: Jason

**OK im super excited right now you have no idea this is gonna be so fun to write and i have a bunch of new ideas for monsters and im freaking out OMG shiny thing**

**sorry for that rant, you probably want to get on with the story so just letting you know if i don't update please don't murder me its hard to get lots of internet where I live and im ADHD (ironic right?) so i get distracted easily and i also have to ride a lot ok COOLIO PEOPLES**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Its sorta all in the name, but for those idiots who didn't get it at first (translation: me) IT MEANS I DON'T OWN ANY OF DIS STUFF IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN GOD OF CLIFFHANGERS AND TROLLING NOW GET OFF MY BACK PEOPLE EAT YOUR OWN ENCHILADAS**

**I**

**JASON**

Jason was still slightly numb. They were high above the city of Rome now, but his mind remained in that black hole where he had seen two of his friends fall into an eternal pit of terror. Jeez, his life sure was cynical. The entire time since he saw Percy and Annabeth's faces disappear, he had hated himself for not doing more to help them. He felt like he had failed his friends. Not for the first time, and definitely not the last.

And Jason knew it was kind of self-centered, but he had also been thinking about Nico's words. _Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever met. No offense to you guys, but it's true. _Jason had known all along that Percy had something special inside him that Jason didn't. Sure, air was powerful, but empty. The sea was full of mystery, unpredictability. So was Percy. Jason, he hated to say it, was kind of predictable. He was programmed to do the right thing and follow all the rules, that's how Romans were trained.

Also, Percy had been on more saving-the-world quests than Jason had been on. Jason's quests like the one where he killed the Trojan sea monster were mostly for honor and status. That's how the Romans worked. Percy's quests had been when he really needed to go and save the world. Based on Nico's words, Percy had retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, gotten the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus, held up the weight of the sky, navigated the labyrinth (and blew up a mountain in the process), and fulfilled the first Great Prophecy. And that was only the _major _stuff.

Jason still kept trying to make himself better, but was hitting dead ends. He had defeated Krios. Percy and his friends had defeated Kronos and turned Hyperion into a freaking maple tree in Central Park. **(A/N: I don't know about you, but I always thought that was hilarious) **After a while, Jason gave up comparing and was about to take a nap when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Jason?" Piper's voice.

"Come in," Jason said absently. Piper sidled in and closed the cabin door behind her. Jason took one look in her sad eyes and knew what she was thinking. "Hey, it's okay," Jason tried to sound confident, but it came out as a less-than-perfect result.

Piper flopped down one the bed beside him, and he could feel her taking deep breaths to calm herself, keep the tears away. She looked up at him. "I just felt so _useless_," she said angrily. "Maybe if—if I had let you take Annabeth first, they wouldn't have fallen…" A tear ran silently down her cheek.

Jason was about to say something encouraging, but Piper cut him off. "But what if they _do _die? I know Nico was unsure about what he felt. What if we never see them again? What if—" she finally let out that sob, and buried her face in Jason's shoulder. After a little while, she began taking deep breaths instead of crying, and she began to relax more. Finally, the blotchiness cleared from her face, and she looked just like Piper. Regular, beautiful Piper.

Jason started to tell her how everything was going to be okay, even though it would've been totally fake, but he stopped abruptly. He heard Leo shouting from the deck that they needed to stop in a lake below for a while. Why, he didn't say. It was fine with Jason, however. It didn't matter much just as long as they were out of sight of any mortals. He knew Leo would see to it. Piper returned to her cabin, and Jason lay down to take that nap he had been waiting for. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not even noticing the slight bump as the ship set down.

It didn't last long though. After being out for what seemed like two seconds, he heard Leo yelling, sounding alarmed. _Oh, great_, Jason thought. _Let's get on with it then. _And he got out of his bed to face what would surely be a new monster.

**Ok cliffhang...im not even going to finish that word it opens up too many scars (i.e. Mark of Athena *cue sad music*) oooookkkkkaaaayyyy try not to die in fires! :P**

**-HorseHat out**


	2. 2: Jason

**II**

**JASON**

Jason sprinted up the stairs to the deck. He first saw Leo yanking a hammer out of his tool belt, staring at something on the far side of the deck. Upon turning his head, Jason had wished he hadn't. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at for a moment. It was incredibly awkward-looking, with the front part of a horse, and from the middle of its back and backwards it was a chicken. A chicken-horse?

While Jason was still contemplating this, he failed to notice the look of murderous rage in its eyes. It pawed the ground with one of its front hooves. The rest of the demigods came thundering up the stairs, even Hazel, who had hurt her ankle climbing onto the ship. Hurt ankle…Annabeth…Jason pushed those thoughts away. He needed to focus. Coach Hedge clopped up the stairs and stopped short upon seeing the chicken thing.

He gasped. "A Hippalectryon," he breathed. Jason couldn't believe how in awe the coach seemed. This _Hippalectryon _looked downright ridiculous. Leo had already burst out laughing. The Hippalectryon didn't seem to appreciate that much, because it then charged him.

It ran awkwardly, but with surprising speed for such an odd combination of animal. It neighed furiously and flapped its wings as Leo's hammer hit it straight in the face. Leo smirked and pulled out another hammer, throwing it with precision. This time, though, the Hippalectryon had learned its lesson. It dodged and continued straight towards Leo. Jason would have none of it though. He leaped forward and sheered off some feathers with his sword. This caused the Hippalectryon to turn to him with an angry _SQUAWKNEIGHH!_

It reared up on its rooster legs, horse hooves flying in the air, ready to give Jason his billionth head injury of the week. However, it was hit again with one of Leo's hammers. Jason glanced at Leo with a silent _thank you_, and Leo nodded, smiling slightly. The Hippalectryon recovered quickly, and hesitated before its next attack. Jason knew he should have probably charged it right then and there, but something held him back, like he was waiting for the monster to make its next move.

The sight of Hazel drawing her spatha startled it. The celestial bronze made the Hippalectryon hiss and it eyed how Hazel was keeping most of her weight on her left ankle, as the uninjured one. It seemed to figure out Hazel was at a disadvantage, as it lunged foreword and pinned her down. The monster raised its front hooves, the other demigods about the throw their weapons, Hazel screaming, and then the Hippalectryon jerked. It froze, and Jason noticed three arrows sticking out of its chest.

The monster gave one last weak squawk/neigh, and dissolved. The arrows clattered to the ground. Jason whipped around in the direction the arrows had come from, but all he saw was beach and forest, as that was the only thing surrounding the lake in middle of the (hopefully Greek) island that they had landed on. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to catch something on the shore.

His mind could have been playing tricks on him, but, unfortunately, in the life of a demigod that doesn't happen. He thought he saw a flash of silver and a blur of black from the shore, but it then disappeared into the forest.

Jason shook his head to clear it, and then turned around to check on Hazel. She was rubbing her ankle, but nibbled some ambrosia and sipped some nectar, and she was 'good as new', as she said. But Jason knew the Hippalectryon had frightened her.

After a couple minutes, Hazel voiced the question everyone had been thinking about. "Where did those arrows come from?" she asked.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "They're not Huntress arrows," she said. Jason saw what she meant. The Hunters of Artemis had had glowing silver arrows. These ones had celestial bronze tips. "They came from that way," Piper continued, pointing back to the stretch of beach where he had seen the blur and flash a couple minutes.

"We should send out a search party," Frank suggested, gazing at the spot where Piper had pointed.

"Or," said a raspy voice. Everyone jumped, they had momentarily forgotten about Nico. "You could just scout ahead," he finished, looking at Frank, who rolled his eyes.

"Wow, thanks guys," he said sarcastically. "Make the shapeshifter do all the work." He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves, think for a moment, and then turn into a big white seabird. An albatross, maybe. He then turned and took off with an annoyed squawk.

The rest of the demigods spread out around the deck, not speaking much. Jason gazed back at the place where he had seen the blur. He scanned the area desperately, for he suddenly was overwhelmed with curiosity. "Who shot those arrows?" he whispered to himself, incredibly frustrated.

"Looking for me?" said a voice behind him. He whirled around after jumping about a foot in the air. He caught his breath. This could either be really good, or really, _really _bad.

**Who could it possibly be? Find the right myth and you'll get a clue...MWAHHAHAHA**


	3. 3: Frank

**Really sorry for the lack of updates. I am so lazy sometimes. But I finally got this one in! I am down in the Rockies right now, it's about 10:22 pm and me TIRED... :/**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own HoO if I did I would be suppa famous and I would actually have real friends that aren't horses... :3**

**III**

**FRANK**

Frank flew above the island sullenly. He couldn't help but feel horrible about how he didn't fly down to try and save Percy and Annabeth. He tried to push those thoughts away, but he couldn't stop wondering what they were experiencing down there, given they survived the fall. His only reassurance was the words of a half-dead son of Hades and the hollow comfort of the other crewmembers.

His mind was jerked abruptly from his depressed thoughts as he caught sight of something moving quickly and stealthily through the woods below. He zeroed in on it with his enhanced bird-vision, and made out the shape of a person running swiftly through the trees. Frank swooped lower, circling above the general area like a vulture over a fresh kill. Eww. Gross analogy.

Frank had to beat his wings quite a few times to keep up. That person was _fast. _Once he got close enough, he could distinguish the figure as a girl. Or a guy with very long hair (not as likely). He swooped even lower, until he was within 10 feet of her. After a few seconds, she stopped so abruptly that Frank shot clean past her and had to circle back around.

To his surprise, the girl followed his every movement with her eyes, which bore a cold, calculating look. Then, without warning, the girl leaped onto the lowest bough of a pine tree near her. She began climbing it like it was the easiest thing in the world, and soon reached the top. Frank cautiously veered to the right until he was about 50 feet away. Much safer distance.

The girl scanned the skies, probably looking for more seabirds like Frank. He just then remembered that albatrosses never travelled alone. They were always in huge flocks. He should've turned into an eagle or something.

The girl's gaze then found the Argo II, sitting in the middle of the lake like the world's largest, celestial bronze-plated duck. Her eyes widened and she jumped off the top of the tree, landing in a somersault and getting up, running at full tilt. Frank dived down into the trees, trying to follow her, but he had a hard time navigating through the thick canopy of trees and ended up having to fly above them, hoping he was still following her.

After a few minutes, Frank was soaring over the lake toward the Argo II. He had completely lost the girl, so he could only hope that he got there and told his friends about her before they found out themselves.

But, no such luck. As he landed, Frank saw Jason whip around from where he was looking out at the island to find the girl Frank had seen with an arrow aimed at his face. Frank flew over in bird form for a moment and perched himself on part of the mast to get a better view.

The other demigods hadn't noticed the girl's arrival yet, though. Strange.

Jason took care of that factor by saying loudly, "Who are you?"

Everyone turned around in unison, only to gasp at the ninja girl about to kill Jason. The girl raised her eyebrows at Jason. "Why are you here?" she countered. Frank was confused. Leo's radar hadn't picked up anything other than wildlife on the island.

"What are _you _doing here?" Jason responded. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, who are _you?" _she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"So you answer my question: Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"That's two questions."

"Ugghh."

The girl smirked. "We can do this all day." She had lowered her bow slightly during the conversation, but still had it half-drawn. She seemed not to notice Frank, who was observing them intently from his perch, or the four baffled yet battle-ready demigods looking at them as well.

Jason began to discreetly reach for his sword. His hand had almost grasped the hilt when the girl let out a short laugh. "Don't even try it, Blondie," she said, motioning towards Jason's scabbard with her arrow. She then re-aimed it at Jason's face. Frank was getting itchy to help. He finally decided he couldn't sit there any longer and stretched his wings for a subtle takeoff, but the girl said over her shoulder, "You too, sea-pigeon."

Frank was too in shock that she had noticed him to do anything but almost lose his balance on the rail and end up having to flutter down to the deck. As he did so, Frank subconsciously transformed back into a human. He tottered for a couple steps; he always did when he had changed for a while. When he finally found his footing, he was within the girl's line of sight.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "A shapeshifter, huh?" she said, sounding less threatening, but only lowering her bow and inch or two from its aim between Jason's eyes. "Haven't seen one of you guys for ages."

The question took Frank by surprise. She had met _other _shapeshifters? Maybe some of his ancestors? Bu that was impossible. The girl couldn't have been more than fourteen. "Who exactly _are _you?" Frank asked. He expected her to answer him like she did Jason, with other questions. But she gave him a questioning look, and she seemed to come to a conclusion.

The girl lowered her bow, and Jason released a breath of relief. The girl's gaze swept over all the demigods on the deck. She finally sighed and stuck her arrow back in the quiver on her back. "I live here," she said. "I am Atalanta."

**THAT'S DA MYTH! Now who doesn't like Atalanta? I mean, she so cool! I'm gonna try to make her not mention Meleager or that Hippo-guy that she married cuz of the footrace...ya just read the myth :)**

**-HorseHat out**


End file.
